<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What are the odds? by daydreamwithyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400366">What are the odds?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwithyou/pseuds/daydreamwithyou'>daydreamwithyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BAU does Blind Dates [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Date, F/M, Kind of crossover with another of my fave shows, hotchniss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamwithyou/pseuds/daydreamwithyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After her breakup with Andrew, Emily's friend insists on setting her up on a blind date, when she finally gives in she is surprised to encounter a familiar face at the restaurant. Will she ditch her date to catch up with this friend?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BAU does Blind Dates [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What are the odds?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Emily was meeting with her friend Amy for lunch and she was nervous about it because she knew her friend was going to ask all about her recent breakup and she was done talking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She arrived almost half an hour early but she knew she wouldn’t have to wait that much since Amy was always at least 15 minutes early no matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emily! It is so nice to finally see you, look at us, with no case and enough time to enjoy lunch together” Amy hugged Emily and then they ordered their food so they could start catching up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s married life Ames?” Emily asked excited to hear all about her friend’s life and before Amy could ask about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s wonderful, I think both of us have been adapting very well to each other, it’s not always easy but we make it work” She smiled fondly and Emily wondered if she ever smiled like that talking about Andrew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talked about mutual friends, work, favorite shows and life in general, and just when Emily Prentiss thought she was off the hook, Amy spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I know you broke up with Mendoza, sorry force of habits” Emily shrugged it off, both of them were used to calling people mostly by their last names like they did at their jobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I, I don’t know, I thought things were going okay but then we started to grow apart, it was a mutual decision and I wish him the best” Amy nodded and remained silent, she didn’t want to push the subject anymore, in fact she was trying to suggest something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it, I’ve been there before, you know the story, but there is always someone else that is the right one, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but for now, I’m not interested in looking”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if I looked for you?” Amy smirked and raised an eyebrow and smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, come on Ames, don’t feel oblig-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I already had someone in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me it’s not one of your coworkers?” Emily placed a hand in her forehead and shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s actually a neighbor, he moved in with his son a few months ago and he is actually really nice, we’ve had them over for dinner a couple times”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy kept talking wonders about her neighbor and at the end, Emily didn’t want to disappoint her friend so she accepted going on a date with the mysterious man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what does he do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s an investor now, invests in restaurants and bars apparently, he used to work in something different but he never goes into many details about it” Amy was excited Emily had accepted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two weeks later there she was, again a little earlier to meet with Amy’s neighbor, she was anxious but hoping to have a pleasant dinner even if she never saw the guy again, at the end of the day, she did needed some distraction, work had been more stressful than usual, she needed a night off from thinking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a sip from her glass of water, wishing Amy was right and this was a nice guy, one that she could have a nice conversation with. She checked her cellphone, good luck texts from the girls. Only 10 minutes until the hour the had agreed on, absentmindedly she started to bit her nails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Old habits die hard” She heard the familiar voice as she looked up in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron?” She immediately got up and hugged him “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am back, we are, Jack and I, it’s been a few months” He explained unsure as to if he was going to tell her what exactly he was doing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad to see you, who would’ve thought I’d see you tonight” Emily was gladly surprised to see him, he had kept in touch with her and the rest of the BAU but he lived in another city and they didn’t got to see him frequently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I sit?” He asked with a tight lipped smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I am waiting for someone and he should arrive any minute, I don’t-” His quiet laugh took her by surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scratches the back of his neck realizing he had to tell her “Actually, I think it’s me you’re waiting, you’re friends with Amy right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily was taken by surprise by his statement “What? I was told I was meeting Richard? Wait, that’s your middle name” He nodded “Uhm, well, let’s sit then” Suddenly Emily’s feelings, the ones she had buried all those years ago started to come back, it surprised her how easy they were resurfacing, she thought they were long forgotten, but apparently she was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hotch noticed something in her face “I hope this is okay with you” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s funny right? I mean, neither of us knew that it was us they were to set up and they don’t know we actually know each other and go way back a-and, I-I mean, we could leave or just, you know, I’d love to catch up with and-” Aaron cut her off mid rambling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me be clear, I knew it was you they were setting me up with” Emily was left speechless “Amy told me about this friend she had that worked at the Bureau and you know how she is, she almost pulled out a binder and presented all the reasons why you are practically perfect for me” Emily blushed imagining a very persuasive Amy selling her to Hotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so you did it because Amy wouldn’t take a now for an answer then” She giggled “I know how she can get”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Emily” He took her hand across the table “I am here because I want to be here”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again she looked perplexed at the words she was listening “And it is until now that I realize this isn’t what you expected” His face fell and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was distracted trying to see anywhere but her face, he didn’t see the small smile on her face, Emily almost smirked at the sight of him, it was probably the first time in all the years she had known him, she had seen him like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emily cleared her throat “It wasn’t what I expected, it’s way better” After hearing that Hotch finally looked at her, it was his turn to be in disbelief “So you go by Richard now?” She tried to lighten up the mood, Hotch laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always thought about his old days at the BAU, he missed everyone, but there was always one person he missed the most: Emily Prentiss. If he had learned something from his friendship with Penelope was that things happened for a reason, so when his neighbor miraculously offered to set him up with Emily, he knew it was time he took the chance he regretted not taking back then. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>